


M is for Meteor Shower

by TobytheWise



Series: ABC Prompt [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega!Castiel, Werewolf Courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Cas presented as an omega when he was sixteen years old. He’s gotten a few crude offers since then by some of the alphas he goes to school with but Cas would never go for them. He’s only got eyes for one. That one being his best friend since fifth grade. Dean, who also just so happened to present as an alpha three days ago. Dean went through his first rut and today is the first day back at school.Dean’s been fawned over for years by omegas, betas, and even Abaddon, a female alpha. But now, somehow it feels different. Now, Castiel can’t stand to watch other people flirt and touch him. It makes his stomach sick and his heart break. Cas tries not to ponder this too much since he’s come to realize he and Dean are just a sad fairy tale that’s never going to come true. Dean’s going to find himself a female omega and they’re going to mate and have kids. Cas just hopes when that eventually happens Dean will still be a part of his life.When Castiel looks up again he sees Dean walk towards him with a giant smile on his face. It lights up all of his features. It makes him look beautiful.





	M is for Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Emani-Writes for this prompt!! You're awesome! :)

Castiel sits at the lunch table, watching his best friend from a distancing being flirting with yet again. Cas has never voiced his feelings and now it’s like a punch in the gut every single time someone hits on Dean.

Cas presented as an omega when he was sixteen years old. He’s gotten a few crude offers since then by some of the alphas he goes to school with but Cas would never go for them. He’s only got eyes for one. That one being his best friend since fifth grade. Dean, who also just so happened to present as an alpha three days ago. Dean went through his first rut and today is the first day back at school.

Dean’s been fawned over for years by omegas, betas, and even Abaddon, a female alpha. But now, somehow it feels different. Now, Castiel can’t stand to watch other people flirt and touch him. It makes his stomach sick and his heart break. Cas tries not to ponder this too much since he’s come to realize he and Dean are just a sad fairy tale that’s never going to come true. Dean’s going to find himself a female omega and they’re going to mate and have kids. Cas just hopes when that eventually happens Dean will still be a part of his life.

When Castiel looks up again he sees Dean walk towards him with a giant smile on his face. It lights up all of his features. It makes him look beautiful.

“Hello, Dean,” he says as Dean sits down beside him.

“Hey, Cas. I’ve been looking for you.”

“You found me,” Cas says with a smile. “Did you need something?”

Dean rubs the back of his neck in a way that Castiel has come to know means that Dean is nervous. His face begins to blush. “Well, umm, I wanted to ask you something.”

Castiel’s stomach begins to turn with nervousness. He’s never seen Dean so agitated. “You can ask me anything, Dean. You know that.”

With that, Dean’s smile returns. “Well, this is going to seem crazy.” Dean bites his lip and concentrates on his next words. Then he blurts out, “Could I please have the honor of courting you?”

Castiel feels like his mind has completely gone blank. He stares at Dean with wide eyes. Every worse case scenario is going through his head. _It’s just a particle joke. Someone is putting him up to this. My parents are paying him to do this. This is an elaborate prank by Gabe. I’m dreaming._

Cas is brought back to the present by Dean snapping his fingers in Castiel’s face. “Dude, did I break you?” Dean tries to play it off as a joke but Cas can see that he’s actually concerned.

“Why? Why would you want to court me?” Cas sputters. He can feel his face turn red and hot and he’s not entirely sure if it’s from embarrassment or anger.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Dean asks with a raised brow. “You’re my best friend. You’ve been there for me through all the crazy shit I’ve been through and you’re always by my side. Why wouldn’t I want to court you?”

“Well, for one, you’ve never even been interested in guys before now. Plus, you have a long line of people who’d be better for you than me.” Cas quietly answers while staring down at the table. He can’t look up into those green eyes when they realize that what he’s saying is the truth.

“Castiel, there is no one better for me than you.” Dean takes a deep breath and runs his fingers through his hair. “We don’t have to go on dates or anything yet. I want to this right. I want to fawn over you and dote on you like you deserve. I want to prove that I’m the alpha that you deserve, Cas. Will you please let me?”

Castiel knows the answer before Dean is even done with his speak. “Of course, Dean.”

Not a lot changes after that. They still hang out every day after school. They still have lunch together with their friends. They still joke around and tease each other as much as possible. The differences come when they’re alone. Dean is always a gentleman; opening doors for Cas, telling him he’s handsome in certain sweaters, and giving Cas gifts.

Dean promised to dote on the omega and dote is exactly what he does. Castiel opens his book to find a small note in the pages.

_Castiel. You’re named after an angel and I think that’s really fitting because you’re like an angel to me._

Cas finds a note in his locker the next day.

_You’re the most beautiful omega I’ve ever laid eyes on._

The next day, Castiel finds his favorite candy waiting for him in his locker. Every gift and note he finds makes his chest feel warm. There’s butterflies in his belly trying to escape.

When Dean tells Castiel that he’s never smelled anything as nice as his scent, he feels like his knees might give out. Cas tries to scold himself for literally swooning around Dean but in all honesty he couldn’t be happier.

After a month of Dean showing Cas exactly what he means to him, Castiel finally lets himself breath and revel in the attention. This is real. This is really happening. He makes a bold decision and leaves a note in Dean’s locker.

_Dean, please meet me at the baseball diamond at 10:30 tonight. Cas._

                                                                                      

As Castiel waits for Dean, he fidgets and runs his fingers through his hair. He can feel that his palms are sweaty and he tries to wipe them on his sweater but it doesn’t really help. He hears the rumble of the Impala and turns to watch Dean pull up. Cas walks over to meet him by the car and drags along his basket and blanket with.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas. What’s all this?” Dean asks nodding his head towards the basket.

“It’s for our date,” Cas says shyly. Then he climbs onto the front of the Impala and leans back to look at the stars. Castiel had planned this so they could watch the meteor shower that was supposed to happen tonight.

Cas feels Dean slide in next to him and some tension leaves his shoulders that he hadn’t realized was there. He breathes deeply and gets a nice smell of Dean’s earthy scent. He loves Dean’s scent. It makes him feel safe and at home.

“This is a date?” Dean tentatively asks.

Cas looks over into green eyes. “Would you like it to be?”

“Yes. You know I do, Cas. I just wasn’t sure that’s what you wanted.”

They both look back up at the sky, watching a star fly past. Seeing that shooting star makes Cas bold and he reaches over to hold onto Dean’s hand, locking their fingers together. “I do, Dean. I want to be with you. I want to be your omega.”

Cas can hear Dean’s breathe hitch. “Cas,” he whispers. Dean lets go of Castiel’s hand. He instead pulls the omega’s head onto his chest and squeezes his arms behind Cas. Dean squeezes tight. Whispering again, Dean asks, “Do you believe in true mates?”

Castiel of course has heard the stories. Everyone has heard them as a kid. When he turns his head he’s met with serious eyes. He takes another deep breath and knows his answers. “Yeah. I think I do.”

Dean’s smile is dazzling. It makes Castiel’s heart speed up and his skin tingle in delight. “Me too. Cas, I wanna be your alpha. I wanna be your mate.”

“Yes.” Cas says without another thought and pulls himself up so he can plant his lips to Dean’s. Dean is surprised at first but quickly kisses Cas back.

When they pull apart they both have red brightening their cheekbones. “Cas, I love you.”

This time it’s Castiel’s breath that’s hitched. He smiles a giant smile that makes his teeth look gummy and his eyes crinkle and his nose scrunch up. He’s never felt happier than in this moment. “I love you too.”

“Once we’re both eighteen I’m going to make you my mate. You’re going to be my perfect omega and I’ll hopefully be a good enough alpha.”

“Dean, you’re perfect for me. I love you, alpha.”

Dean pulls Cas back onto his chest and they stare up at the stars. They whisper sweet nothings and future promises between watching the random paths of the meteor shower and gentle kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to leave a prompt for upcoming letters please leave it down in the comments or come visit me on Tumblr and leave it in my ask box! My user name is TobytheWise.


End file.
